


Пять раз, когда Хан и Хёнджин пытались потрахаться, и шестой, когда они в этом преуспели

by jaejandra



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian, мат
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Название говорит само за себя.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 8





	1. 0 потому что не маньяки же они

**Author's Note:**

> [Декларация намерений.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGHoq0vFVmP/?igshid=ju21c5rtlwyf)

Хан дуется. Хёнджин понимает это далеко не сразу — потому, что в целом Хан ведет себя как обычно: бесоебит, шумит, прыгает, поет рандомные песни. Но Хёнджин пару раз наталкивается на молчаливую спину, слишком сосредоточенно читающую комиксы, а потом на какой-то передаче Хан прямо отказывается играть в паре с ним. Что-то здесь, конечно, нечисто, но у Хёнджина просто нет свободной минутки со всем этим бесконечным промоушеном, а еще с новым имиджем — волосы длинные и безумно Хёнджина раздражают, но агентство настаивает.

Поэтому, когда они с Ханом остаются вдвоем в целой общаге, Хёнджин думает, что просто поговорит с ним — и все будет в порядке. У Хана насморк, а Хёнджин, откровенно говоря, присочинил себе головную боль, поэтому они не едут развлекаться и по магазинам. Хёнджин запирает дверь за всеми и планирует посмотреть кино. Можно и комедию, но Хан наверняка предпочтет ужасы. Поэтому он идет в спальню и пытается дозваться Хана. Тот делает вид, что спит, — ужасно неправдоподобно.

Хёнджин начинает тревожиться, но все-таки выметается на кухню, подогревает суп и оставляет его у кровати Хана. В следующий раз он заходит через полчаса, и суп съеден. Тогда он залезает под одеяло рядом с Ханом и пытается того обнять, в итоге получается ожесточенная драка, но так лучше, чем вот этот вот игнор.

— Придурок, чего дуешься? — спрашивает Хёнджин, роняя Хана на пол.

— Пошел ты! — отвечает Хан и шмыгает носом.

Веки у него опухшие — ну не рыдал же этот дурень? Хёнджин не очень любит волноваться, но тут красные флаги так и норовят броситься в глаза.

— Пошли посмотрим новую «Пятницу, тринадцатое»? — предлагает он, выдавливая из себя последние познания о хоррорах, почерпнутые в Интернете. — Говорят, там очень клевая Джейми Ли Кертис.

Джейми Ли выглядит взросло, почти старушкой, но надо же как-то блефовать, раз Хан такой придурок и правда обиделся.

— Я не могу, я болею, — упрямо говорит тот с пола — и снова, бля, берется за комиксы.

— Ты точно заболел, если злишься на меня, — отвечает Хёнджин и уходит смотреть комедии.

Без Хана получается как-то невесело.

Еще через неделю у них остается ночевать Бэмбэм, и получается так, что Хёнджину надо спать с Ханом. Кровати широкие, а они и не на таких умещались, поэтому ничего страшного — кроме того, что Хан не хочет обниматься, вцепился в свою свинью, а потом вообще уходит куда-то.

Хёнджин ждет, ждет, ждет, тоже выбирается из кровати, ползет по общаге. Хан находится на диванчике в гостиной. Хёнджин расталкивает его и говорит на чистейшем стрейкидзише:

— Водафак!

— Сам такой, — буркает Хан и отводит глаза.

— Ты ебанулся? — шепотом возмущается Хёнджин. — Даже если я сделал что-то ужасное, пора бы прекратить.

Хан напыживается и, блистая глазами, яростно заявляет:

— А ты бы как реагировал, если бы на твое признание в любви наплевали?!

Хёнджин собирается ответить, потом до него доходит смысл сказанного. Что? Сообщение? Послание в бутылке? Черт возьми, он не получал никаких признаний!

— Какое, в жопу, признание? — яростно спрашивает он.

— Я, вообще-то, — продолжает сверкать глазами и шипеть Хан, — закинул на тебя ногу!

Ебать, думает Хёнджин, вспоминая недавний кадр для инстаграма, как-то я проебался. На языке Хана это вполне могла быть декларация чувств и намерений.

— У тебя даже не стоял, — отбрехивается Хёнджин вслух, впрочем — по инерции.

Хан делает глаза такого размера, что даже видавший виды Хёнджин слегка пугается, не выпадут ли.

— Я же не маньяк какой! — возмущается тот. — Я же в любви признавался!

Хан обиженно надувает губы, крутится на диване, ложится, поворачивается к спинке.

Окей, думает Хёнджин. С трудом забирается на диван перед Ханом, обнимает его и беспалевно закидывает левую ногу ему на бедро.

— ХЁНДЖИН-А?! — очень громко шепчет Хан.

Теперь бы как-то организовать первый поцелуй. 


	2. 1 потому что первый поцелуй это не секс (хотя тоже неплохо)

С первым поцелуем все как-то не задается.

Хёнджин спит и видит, как бы прикоснуться к губам Хана, да желательно еще при помощи своих губ, но пока что все его попытки терпят безусловный крах. Хан прячется за свинью, смеется в лицо Хёнджину, превращает поцелуи в обнимашки, и да, никаких объятий.

Хёнджин не очень силен в семантике, словосложении — хер пойми, в чем, короче, — но разница между обнимашками и объятиями запечатлелась в его уме раз и навсегда. Объятия — это экспектейшнз. Вот он залезает в кровать к Хану к ночью, обнимает его, кладет одну руку на плечо, вторую — куда-то в район талии. Вот Хан просыпается, хлопает тяжелыми ресницами, стонет сбивчиво (окей, гугл, как найти порнуху, в которой стонут, как Хан) и прижимается горячими губами ко рту Хёнджина. Риаллайф: по пути к кровати Хана Хёнджин наступает на лего босой ногой, валится подкошенным мешком на край постели, начинает материться. Хан громким шепотом вопит:

— ХЁНДЖИНЯГА! — Наверное, «Хёнджин — бедняга»? — после лего даже стрейкидзиш забудешь, не то что мать родную.

После этого душит Хёнджина обнимашками и всякими уруру с утютю.

Нет, не так Хёнджин представлял себе отношения.

То есть у них с Ханом все просто отлично, но за воем и всякими такими выражениями лица Хёнджин видит, какой Хан клевый и красивый, и ну… некоторые части тела Хёнджина тоже это замечают. Некоторым частям тела хочется ласки.

Окей, гугл, новый план и новые экспектейшнз. Кадр: Хёнджин быстро вламывается в ванную, когда Хан там чистит зубы, ждет секунду, пока тот умоется, а потом быстренько целует эти свежие влажные губы. План просто отличен, визуализация на месте, но лучше слишком много про это все не думать, а то становится сложно и тяжело. Риаллайф: Хёнджин надевает лучшую свою пижаму (проклиная по пути неудобные шелковые штаны), разбирается, когда в ванную уходит Хан, проламывает дверь чуть ли не насквозь. Выясняется, что Хан моется в душе, и Хёнджин, заливаясь краской, смотрит на задницу Хана через запотевшее стекло. Краска не обычная, сначала Хёнджин, по ощущениям, розовеет, а потом идет цветом ярко-красного кирпича. Лицо горит, все горит, все в аду, бат итс файн, и Хёнджин выметается из ванной, пока Хан хлопает на него мокрыми ресницами и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Следующие два дня Хёнджин прячется от него по общаге и гримеркам.

Потом Хёнджин успокаивается, и они снова начинают «встречаться». Ну то есть как, они спят вповалку вместе, Хан подкладывает ему под бок свинью — наверное, чтобы было помягче, крутится с ним за ручки, кладет голову на плечо, когда они смотрят какой-то унылый романтический фильм. Шею Хёнджина обжигает дыхание, и он начинает всматриваться в происходящее, а потом решает позвать Хана на свидание.

Окей, гугл… в общем, Хёнджин планирует сходить с Ханом в кафе, потом задержаться с ним где-то в прихожей общаги — и все-таки поцеловать. Риаллайф продолжает издеваться и расстраивать: они ходят по кафе целую неделю, болтают обо всем на свете, но никак в прихожей не получается остаться наедине.

Потом как-то вдруг Хёнджин ловит Хана на страстных поцелуях с яблоком, судорожно сглатывает и изменившимся голосом говорит:

— Джисон-а, а можно я тебя поцелую?

Яблоку откусывают бок, Хан давится и кашляет, а потом сдавленно выговаривает:

— Я не умею, Хёнджин-а.

— Вот и научимся! — внезапно решает Хёнджин и целует его.

Целует его.

Целует его.

Риаллайф, мадафака, рулз.


	3. 2 потому что ебать эти сценические костюмы

Дальше наступает пора жаркого промоушена номер два. Сначала Хёнджин получает некоторое количество поцелуев перед сном, потом оно уменьшается и уменьшается. Однажды Хёнджин отключается, пока Хан идет из душа.

На следующий день Хёнджин пытается примериться к шее Хана, и они засыпают вповалку. Теперь вообще все занятно: на них закрывают глаза (хотя, конечно, болеют и подбадривают, и спасибо Банчану за твердые слова «мужики, я в вас верю», а то хз, может, Хёнджин перестал бы во что-то верить сам), и спать можно где угодно, но вот проблема (а вдруг это и правда проблема) — на третий лайв «ALL IN» Хёнджин хочет не раздеть Хана, а умереть где-то рядом с ним. Очень, мадафака, романтично, но Хёнджин большой практик, ему не надо всех этих «умерли в один день». Он и с Феликсом в один день может откинуться после очередного прогона номера для МАМА, так что с Ханом лучше делать что-то совершенно другое.

Окей, гугл, думает Хёнджин и идет на Викихау, чтобы посмотреть, что делать с Ханом, если они доживут до конца 2020 года, а это не факт, бат итс пробабли файн ту. Викихау оставляет Хёнджина в смятенных чувствах, и он находит пару занятных порнороликов (японцы — такие затейники) и как-то смотрит их в наушниках. Потом на него закидывают ногу, сзади прижимается горячий Хан, вытаскивает один наушник и очень секси гроулит в ухо:

— Это ты со мной такое хочешь сделать?!

В вопросе полно живого удивления и даже, кажется, отрицания.

— Нет, с Банчаном, — сердится Хёнджин.

Разговор как-то сразу идет по пизде, и Хан еще полтора дня дуется на Хёнджина и испепеляюще смотрит на бедного лидера, который снова не понимает, чем так сильно провинился. 

_Джисон-а,_ пишет Хёнджин в чатик Хану, потому что они кое-как погрузились в минивэн, еле живые от усталости, и Хан теперь заперт на заднем сиденье, а Хёнджин маячит впереди.

_Банчан клевый, но ногу я закидывал не на него._

Хёнджин оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Хана. Тот читает сообщение, невозможно тепло и дурацки улыбается и кивает Хёнджину.

И на том спасибо.

А потом случается МАМА, и они просто прожигают свое выступление ядреным напалмом. Хёнджин знает, когда все получилось, и это определенно тот случай. Все устали, со всех сошло семь потов, но, наверное, дело того стоило. В общей суматохе после (пришлось ехать обратно как были, не переодеваться же обратно прямо на парковке, спасибо организаторам) Хан умудряется умыкнуть Хёнджина в угол… и начинает довольно активно додавать внимания разным частям тела Хёнджина.

— Да погоди ты, — шепчет Хёнджин ему прямо в губы, — ну перестань, надо как-то, чтобы это было романтично…

— Нахуй! — твердо (и очень сексуально) говорит Хан и кладет пальцы на молнию брюк Хёнджина. — Мы до второго пришествия будем ждать, а у меня такой бойфренд…

Сейчас он потеряет мысль, понимает Хёнджин, и быстро его целует. Хан расстегивает молнию на его брюках…

Расстегивает молнию.

Расстегивает…

— Да блядь, — говорит Хан беспомощно.

— А? — не понимает сначала Хёнджин.

Потом кладет пальцы на руки Хана.

— Заклинило!

И глаза у Хана делаются большие-пребольшие.

О, а вот и Банчан из-за угла появился.

— Мужики, мы в вас верим! — говорит Феликс, едва поспевая за ним. — Файтинг!

Настрой окончательно пропадает.

Нет, думает Хёнджин с решимостью, никакого конца света, мы еще не потрахались.


	4. 3 потому что секстинг — еще не секс, хотя всегда можно отнять «тинг»

окей, гугл, думает хёнджин. окей, гугл, все другие группы как-то проживали конец зимы, у всех других групп было католическое рождество, католический новый год...

— пиздец нам, братва, — радостно сообщает чонин по-английски с непередаваемым акцентом. — Пиздец нам всем.

И не поймешь с ним, то ли новое красивое выражение выучил, то ли в график посмотрел, и опять спать по очереди. Ну там кто-то в машине, кто-то еще где-то, когда нельзя дрыхнуть вместе. Хёнджин ловит себя на ленивой мысли, что по-английски все его thoughts были бы записаны с маленькой буквы, ему очень сложно даже ставить заглавную. а еще — просто думать и юзать какие бы то ни было знаки препинания.

он философски решает не тратить силы на оформление мыслей и цепляется за образы. судя по тому, что никто больше не падает и не умирает демонстративно, чонин просто выучил новое выражение. ну спасибо банчану, теперь им всем слушать это еще пару недель.

— о чем думает мой сексуальнейший бойфренд с его сексуальнейшими платиновыми волосами? — совершенно антисексуально говорит Хан за плечом, и тут же принимается эти самые плечи разминать.

— десмасекста — решает хёнджин и безвольно стонет.

хан — парень с сильными руками, и зажатым и перетянутым плечам хёнджина очень, очень хорошо.

— детс май сексиста? — удивляется Хан, и — о черт — массаж прекращает. — это я — сексиста?

— детс май секси стайл, — объясняет хёнджин. — Джисон-а, я тебя умоляю, не останавливайся. а ты не сексиста, ты бойфрендиста. хотя нет, ты секси-бойфрендиста.

Хан что-то довольно воркует и тут же начинает зацеловывать его за ухом, а против такого прием хёнджин слаб. плечи повисают совсем безвольно, и не надо никакого массажа, вполне хватит такого сочного поцелуя в шею, и...

— мужики! — говорит минхо, и это пиздец нам, братва. — мужики, блядь, вы совсем пизданулись? у нас завтра три выступления, а нам всем слушать ваши сольные...

— хён, — примиряюще поднимает руки Хан, — это я всякое такое начал. — не надо ругаться на хёнджин-и. мы ложимся спать.

еще бы знать, почему так дурацки тепло в груди, и вдруг нельзя вдохнуть ровно одну секундочку, но хёнджин думает, что он практик, теориями пусть занимаются другие.

 _ХЁНДЖИНА_ немедля присылает в чат Хан _НАМ НУЖНО СПАСАТЬ ОТНОШЕНИЯ_

хёнджин не особо задумывается над тем, что им надо спасать отношения, пока не видит на каком-то ивенте (все они слились в бесконечную мутную тучу) чинёна. сначала он замечает кучу девочек-трейни из подтанцовки, а потом, уже по их конфигурации определяет местонахождение чинёна. он все-таки редис в кимбапе, а не как абы что, и диспозицию понимает прекрасно.

он подходит к чинёну, заглядывает за плечо и, не подумав, ляпает:

— а это ты кому ТАКОЕ пишешь?

потом еще конечно весь ивент ныкается по углам и изредка шепчет Хану ту самую фразу про нам пиздец.

успокаивается он только в машине.

х: _у тебя глаза как у оленя_

пишет он хану, поняв, что заснет до того, как доедет до общаги.

д: _не как у квокки?_

немедля удивляется тот.

х: _вообще нет. ты красивый и чертовски сексуальный. и никакой не смешной._

д: _..._

х: _ну то есть ты клевый и веселый, но ты меня заводишь, Хан Джисон._

сзади слышны какие-то пыхтения и сопения, но потом в чат приходит грустное и одинокое:

д: _я ревную, хван хёнджин._

хёнджин чуть головой о стойку не бьется.

х: _чегоооо?_

д: _мой бойфренд самый красивый, а некоторые даже в рейтингах говорят, что ты красивее ким тэхёна, у тебя глаза как... озера! как два туманных озера красивые._

х: _джисон-а..._

д: _нет, погоди. тебя все любят, ты такой клевый, и я тоже без ума от тебя. но мы даже времени вместе провести не можем._

ровно в час ночи чонин вопит на всю общагу: ПИЗДЕЦ НАМ БРАТВА, банчан бежит разбираться, феликс выступает дымовой завесой, а счастливый хёнджин падает в кровать к Хану и быстро засыпает в его объятиях.

подумать только, какой горячий секстинг.


End file.
